Travelling Twirl
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: They call it the Travelling Twirl but Kaz calls it the green hole that opened up his eyes. Join Kaz on this journey as he learns that one small thing could have changed his whole life. Skaz of course, Skoliver and Kaz/Oliver friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Kaz and Oliver were currently on Skylar's home planet caldera. They had just retrieved the box of Azimuth from the volcano.

"Okay Kaz, let's go give this to Hapax to save Skylar." Said Oliver before he started walking down the volcano.

"Alright, I'm right behind you!" replied Kaz, except he wasn't.

He got distracted by a strange glow emanating from what appeared to be a cave. And being Kaz, he just couldn't fight the urge to find out what it was. So he slowly approached the strange glow which was twirling constantly. It looked like a black hole except it was a fluorescent shade of green. Kaz had to admit it looked really magnificent. But he got too close…at that moment he felt his feet swept up from under him and pulled through the twirl and before he even had time to scream, the hole completely engulfed him.

He felt expulsed with great force and ended up flat on his stomach on the hot hard ground. And suddenly, the twirl vaporized entirely. It took him a minute to fully realize that he was still alive and in one piece. He looked at his surrounding…everything seemed the same as a few minutes ago. When he finally decided that whatever he just went through had no repercussion at all, he heard someone call his name. He figured it had to be Oliver but it didn't sound like him. The voice was way higher. Maybe the big twirl affected his ears!

"Kaz!" the person shouted again.

Kaz made his way out of the cave while pondering upon the fact that the voice sounded a lot like…

"SKYLAR?" he screamed, taking a few steps back.

Indeed Skylar was standing right in front of him in her usual costume looking impatient for some reason. Although, the annihilator didn't seem to be around.

"Skylar? What are you doing here? Are you here to destroy me? Where's Oliver? What have you done to him?" asked a distressed looking Kaz.

Skylar gave him a confused face before taking some steps forward and putting her hand on his shoulder. Kaz flinched at the gesture, afraid she would disintegrate him right on the spot. But instead, she looked really concerned.

"Kaz, are you sure you're okay baby?" she asked him softly.

Kaz almost choked on this. Seriously, if he had happened to be taking a sip of water, it would have been all over Skylar's face right now.

"BABY? What do you mean by baby?" asked a shocked Kaz.

"Um…I mean baby…you know as in honey, or sweetie, or schnukums." She explained nonchalantly.

"Again…WHAT?" yelled Kaz who was about to flip out.

"Look Kaz…we don't have time to fool around we have to take this box to Hapax to save Oliver!" said the hero pointing at the box in her hand.

"To save who now?" replied the confused boy.

"Oliver! You know your best friend who was turned evil by the annihilator who gave him powers and is trying to destroy us and the rest of the world! Does that ring any bells?" asked the girl starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Umm…not really no!" started Kaz trying to understand what could possibly be happening.

"Hold on…do you happen to know if some strange phenomenon could possibly happen in this particular cave here?" he said pointing at the said cave.

Skylar's eyes went big. "Yes, which is why I'm forbidding you to go in there! This cave can apparently hold the power of transporting a person into an alternate universe…but no one can say when or if you can go back to your own world because the Travelling Twirl as they call it, appears randomly and for no apparent reason. So, one more time, I'm telling you…DO NOT GO IN THERE!"

"Someone really should have told me that earlier." Kaz whispered almost inaudibly.

"Now are you coming honey?" said Skylar taking him by the hand and pulling the struck boy down the volcano.

**That was just a silly idea I had.**

**Do you guys think it's worth working on it?**

**Please tell me by reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! First, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed on the first chapter which are: **

**skoliver356, forever and eternal and trezzytrez. **

**Seriously I love you guys so much for reviewing on every single one of my Mighty Med stories. I'm always excited to read your reviews and to know what you thought!**

**Now with the story!**

They had been walking for a while when they finally arrived at the bottom of the volcano. It was starting to get dark outside. Kaz figured that they must have gone to the volcano later in this world than in his original.

He was still holding Skylar's hand and he couldn't say that he minded that much. Her hand was so soft and so petite in his. If he had to be stuck in this world, he could easily get used to that.

"The night's coming fast and it can be really dangerous on Caldera at night because of the stratoracs…they're creatures that crawl like snakes but have teeth like lions." explained Skylar.

"We should find a place for the night…oh I know there's a nice little bed and breakfast not far away!" she said dragging him towards their direction.

"Okay…umm…Sky, can I ask you a question?" asked Kaz unsure.

"Of course you can sweetie!" she said looking at her boyfriend with a smile.

"Umm…when did you start liking me?" he asked trying to understand why they were dating in this universe.

In all honesty, he didn't really mind. He always thought Skylar was cool and an all-around great girl. He only stopped his thoughts there due to the feelings Oliver had for the Calderian girl.

Skylar smiled widely reminiscing those sweet memories.

"Well…do you remember…not long after you and Oliver had started working at Mighty Med, you decided to find out what happened to Brain Matter?" she started.

"Yeah, I remember that!" said Kaz happy to see that this world had some similarities with his actual one.

"Well at first, I didn't thought much of you except from the fact that you were cute." she continued. "But I was so bored without my powers that I was willing to spend time with you, which is exactly what I told you…then you said that you weren't insulted…that reminded me of when I tried to make you explode to verify if my powers worked and then again you weren't angry."

"And at that moment I thought to myself 'I really like this guy, he doesn't make a big deal out of things, he just let them roll off his back.' And then you told me I could come but I had to be careful…I thought that was really sweet!" said Skylar with dreamy eyes.

"Really?" asked Kaz with a smile. He wondered if the Skylar from his world had the same thoughts or if it was just this one.

"Yep, and from this moment, every sweet and kind or even funny little things you did just made me like you more and more and suddenly I realized I was hooked and that there was no going back!" said Skylar squeezing his hand a bit.

"Oh what kind of things?" he asked unsure if he really did them in his world.

"Umm…oh, like on the same day, when you volunteered to distract Brain Matter to lower him to the freezing ray…I thought that was really brave of you, a normo…or when you stood out for me in front of Stefanie after pretending I was your girlfriend…but what always amazed me about you is how willingly you will admit you made a mistake, like when you admitted I was right about the fantasy league of superheroes and about not taking the pendorian." She finished happily.

Kaz realized that all those things actually happened in his real world.

"Oh we're here!" exclaimed Skylar once they were in front of a nice looking house made out of volcano rocks like everything else on this planet. There was a sigh above the entrance that said 'Ernesto and Angela's nest'. They went inside and in the lobby they saw an elderly lady at the reception desk.

"Hi ma'am" said Skylar. "My name is Skylar and this is Kaz, we would like to rent a room for the night."

"Hi, my name is Angela, welcome in our little nest as we like to call it." Said the sweet lady. "Aren't you two love birds adorable! Ernesto, we have visitors!"

An old man, who appeared to be Ernesto, arrived in the lobby to greet the visitors.

"Hi nice to meet you both!" he said shaking his guests hands. "I'm Ernesto and you've already met my lovely wife Angela."

"Yes, she's very nice. I'm Kaz and this is my friend Skylar!" he said getting a confused look from Skylar.

"Actually, I'm his girlfriend!" she corrected politely.

"Right…" said Kaz still not used to that.

"Well, I could tell from the way you look at each other", replied Ernesto.

"Dears, your room is the first door at your right in the hallway…we serve breakfast at 8 O'clock tomorrow morning, is that okay with you two?" asked Angela sweetly.

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you!" said Skylar with a smile.

When they entered their room, they first saw a huge window who had a fantastic view on the volcano. And they realized something else.

"Oops, I forgot to ask for a room with two beds!" said Skylar a little uneasy.

Kaz thought this new information as to where they stood currently in their relationship was important. When he saw how uncomfortable Skylar was, he immediately assured her.

"Oh, don't worry, take the bed, I'll just sleep on the couch." He soothingly told her.

Skylar felt appeased instantly. "Oh, are you sure? I can take the couch, I don't mind." She replied.

"No, no, I insist!" he said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, you're so sweet!" she smiled before doing something Kaz wasn't expecting.

She grabbed the back of his neck and sweetly pecked his lips. For her it looked like something so natural, they must have kissed a lot already. But for Kaz, it was the very first time his lips touched Skylar's perfect pink ones. He felt his heart beating faster and his breath quickening. He looked deeply in her beautiful brown eyes, completely paralyzed for a moment.

"You okay Kaz?" worryingly asked Skylar.

After a moment he softly whispered.

"Never been better." Then he cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her one more time. This one lasted a bit longer. He just had to taste her lips again. It was surreal but at the same time he never felt more alive.

He forced himself to snap out of it, thinking he shouldn't be taking advantage of the situation…this wasn't his world and it was unfair to his actual Skylar that he would kiss her alternate version like that when she probably wouldn't want him too.

"Umm..." he said with a hoarse voice. "I have an idea. Why don't we play a little game." He said taking place on the couch and patting the spot next to him.

"Alright…what kind of game?" asked a curious Skylar while sitting next to him and making herself comfortable, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I would like you to explain to me how we got together…as if I was someone else unaware of it all. Pretend like you're telling a story." He asked trying to get information on their dating situation.

"Okay…but first, I just told you what made me start to like you…it's your turn now, what made you start to like me?" she wondered excitedly.

Kaz felt cornered. That was gonna take a bit of thinking…

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**Do you like where the story is heading?**

**Please share your thoughts by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank everyone who read, follow and favorite my story but mostly the ones who review! **

**Thanks to forever and eternal, Jemmalover1, skoliver356, Maeph93, FanficFemale and trezzytrez.**

**Forever and eternal, your idea of 2 Kaz was awesome, sadly I haven't thought of doing that before writing the rest!**

**Trezzytrez, thanks for the amazing review, thank you it's really encouraging that you appreciate my writing and I really appreciate all of your reviews. **

**Also Maeph93, I know I really liked your story and I hope you continue it…I can't wait to read the rest!**

**And action!**

Kaz was currently sitting on a couch looking out of a huge window at a volcano on a planet far away from earth while holding in his arms his best girl friend who happened to be the love interest of his best guy friend and all that in an alternate universe…could his life get any weirder?

He didn't have time to ponder upon this question at the moment though since his beautiful friend just asked him, her boyfriend in this world, what made him start liking her…what could he possibly say? Usually he tried not to think about what he liked in her, usually he would be distracting himself from such things, and usually he would go talk to his best friend to remind himself why he needed to push away any of those thoughts.

But now he had to let them run free… so he did.

"Well…the first time I met you, I instantly thought you looked too beautiful to be true… and as I got to know you, I understood you were different than any girls I had ever met and that I will ever meet…You were cool and strong and simply yourself…if I wanna be completely honest, I have to say that one of the things I liked the most about you is that you weren't afraid to set me straight, to tell me when I was being stupid and to reprimand me when I was doing something wrong because it's exactly what I need in my life…" he said without efforts. The thoughts really flowed when you let them free.

"And…every time something bad happened to you, like the fights you got in…I was so worried that I felt like my guts were behind crushed inside!" he continued sincerely. "And…do you remember when Experion came to Mighty Med and I started acting all buddy with him?" he started not sure if he should admit that. He continued when she nodded. "Well, I was actually trying to tag along with you two because I didn't want you to spend time alone with him." he finished not looking in her eyes. That was really hard to admit because it was the first time he admitted that to his own self too. He felt like he was betraying Oliver, he had to change the subject now and restrain once again all those thoughts.

Skylar looked at him with a smitten look.

"Aww baby, those are the most beautiful words anyone ever said to me!" she said with watery eyes.

"Um…now, how about that story eh?" he said desperately trying to avoid any more thoughts.

"Oh okay, well…it all started that famous day where no one in school could get along. We were standing at your locker and we saw a girl push a boy in front of us, resulting in his books flying everywhere. You asked me if I noticed that no one were getting along lately, and it was true. I, myself, felt for no reason really furious and I pushed you on the lockers behind us…a lot of people came mingling and soon Mr. Patterson came and gave us a punishment, 50 sit-ups each. That's when you saw Mr. Patterson pass through a solid door." She continued.

Kaz was amaze at hearing this, it all happened in his real world. He was so captivated in the story that he asked her impatiently: "What happened after that?"

Skylar burst out laughing.

"You were there! You take this game very seriously don't you?" she said smiling.

"Um…yes I do. And you're making this so interesting!" he replied blushing at his hurry.

"Ah ah, well after this you tried to get detention so you could spy on him because you thought he was Dr. Wrath. So you started loitering, laddering and even lettering, which did absolutely nothing but was hilarious! Then you had the idea of littering, even if there had been a no littering sigh in front of you the whole time. And that's what changed everything…" she paused for dramatic effect.

Kaz was on the edge of his seat. It was taking all his willpower not to urge her to continue. Every single things from what she told him until now really happened…what could have possibly changed his life so much?

**Cliffhanger!**

**So do you like it?**

**Do you want to know what happened?**

**Please tell me by reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on chapter 3: trezzytrez, Jemmalover1 and forever and eternal.**

**FanficFemale, I agree with you from your review on chapter 2. There's just something about Skaz that I like more!**

**Jemmalover1, I'm glad I'm not the only big shipper of Skaz!**

**Forever and eternal, no you're not nagging me at all, I actually love the idea you shared with me and I'm definitely going to insert that at the end of my story as a bonus! Thanks again!**

**Here's chapter 4…enjoy!**

"For littering you started remaining through my bag and I quickly snatched it away from you…I was afraid you could have seen my textbook that I had inadvertently left open. But since you didn't say anything I figured you probably weren't paying attention to the contents of my bag…" Skylar said continuing the story.

Kaz find that very interesting…it was true, he hasn't been paying attention to what was in her bag.

"And as the day went on, we find out Mr. Patterson was actually agent Blaylock, we had to get out of chains made out of negative energy by saying really nice things to each other and at the end we defeated Dr. Wrath. But when we were still in the chemistry lab alone after all that, you turned to me and you said 'Skylar…can we talk about the drawing in your textbook?' and I swear at that moment I thought my heart stopped. I wanted the ground to swallow me."

"But I played dumb and asked 'What are you talking about?' and you responded: 'You know the drawing of a heart with the name Kaz in it?' I nervously replied 'Oh, right, that!' then you continued by asking 'Is there a possibility that you might maybe…like me?' So I came clear and told you that I started liking you for a while. You smiled a bit and said that you always stopped yourself from considering the possibility of you and me together so you didn't really know what to say. I asked if it had something to do with Oliver because I knew he had a crush on me. I told you that I really liked him but not in the way he would want me to. You said that even then, you had to take some time to think…which you did…a real long time!" said Skylar emphasizing the last words giving Kaz a look.

He smiled at the cuteness of it. He was glad to hear that he hasn't been selfish about the situation and that he considered Oliver's feelings. He listened peacefully as Skylar continued the story.

"And in the amount of time you took to think, a lot happened. And even if you often did things that made me furious, I never stopped liking you…I remember after that whole story about the fantasy league of superheroes, when you apologized for ranting me so low, you said I was awesome even without my powers and you let slip out that I wasn't making this any easier for you. I immediately understood what you meant…you didn't want to go out with me because you would felt like betraying your best friend but at the same time you were clearly liking me more and more too. You're such a loyal person especially towards him, but that's also one of the things I love most about you."

Kaz was in awe from all this new information. It was crazy, he was listening to an incredible story about his own life. So, once again impatient to know the rest he asked her:

"What happened after that?"

Skylar smiled thinking he really liked hearing her tell their story.

"Well, it stayed that way until the day you learned about the pendorian. I remember you telling me in the rec room that no matter how much you liked me, you just couldn't do that to Oliver. You said we both needed to move on. That's why you took the pendorian, to impress Stefanie. That broke my heart but I told you that even then you shouldn't take the pen. Of course, you took it anyway…it's crazy though that I was the first and only person you called when you were being chased by the monster Gus drew. I got there as fast as I could with Oliver and I was this close to being cut in half by the sword the monster had…but you ripped the drawing just in time. Later this evening, when we were in the rec room again, you told me that you never would have forgotten yourself if something would have happened to me…you said that now you realized you couldn't spend your life haunted by what ifs…you said that you liked me and that you wanted to be with me. Then you told me that you were gonna break the news nicely to Oliver and that everything was going to be okay. So we kissed for the first time…it was magical but we were interrupted when someone screamed 'WHAT?!' behind us." She said saddened.

Kaz thought he knew where she was going with this and he cringed as if he was actually living the events.

"We turned around and there he was…Oliver started screaming at you, calling you a backstabber, he pushed you away from me. You were trying to calm him down, trying to explain but he was so mad…" Said Skylar letting some tears stream down, her voice cracking. "I stepped in between you two and begged him 'Oliver, calm down!' So he stopped screaming and looked you right in the eyes…and…and he said in the deepest voice I ever heard him use 'I will never forget you for this.'" Skylar paused, breaking into sobs.

Kaz was so shocked at all this. But he was trying his best to console her by hushing and by rubbing her arm.

"This is all my fault Kaz…" she said between sobs. "If it wouldn't have been from me…you and Oliver would still be friends…and Oliver wouldn't be evil…this is all my fault…"

"Hey…stop it" Kaz said even if he was really upset and shocked by all this. "You're not responsible for the decisions I made and for the decisions he made, or for the way he find out."

This calmed her a bit and she slowly ceased sobbing.

"Now can you please continue with what happened?" he asked her.

She gave him a look. "Are you serious? You really want me to say all the miserable events that happened after that? What's the matter with you? Why is it so important anyway?" she said clearly confused.

"Look, I know you don't understand why this is important but please trust me…it really is." He said looking in her eyes.

She took a moment and after seeing how begging and truthful his eyes were, she decided to trust him and continue. She took a big breath and proceeded.

"Oliver did not want anything to do with you after that and he still wanted to gain my affection. So he decided to retrieve my powers from The annihilator's lair. He went there alone and found my powers. But The annihilator arrived and when he saw how angry Oliver looked, he tried to convince him to take some powers for himself. 'If you wanna impress her and win her' he told him. He said it was a gift from a man who had suffered too. Oliver declined his offer and The annihilator let him go with my powers, convinced he would be back."

"When he gave them to me, I told him I was really touched but that it didn't change the way I felt. I told him I truly loved him as a friend but as nothing more. He decided to go back to The annihilator's lair and accepted his offer…except The annihilator had turned the powers evil and by the time Oliver realized that it was too late…Destructor as he now call himself as one ultimate goal…to destroy you! He almost did once, the same day that The annihilator stole my powers again…but we were able to defeat them this one time. And that brings us here, trying to save Oliver with the help of Hapax." She finished exhausted.

Kaz couldn't believe his ears. It was a lot take all at once but he was indeed going to save his best friend.

"Thank you for telling the story, it meant a lot to me!" Kaz said to the girl half asleep in his arms. "Time for bed young lady…we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Skylar got up smiling. "Okay daddy!" she said playfully before giving him a peck on the cheek and heading towards her bed.

Yes, tomorrow was going to be a long day…long and eventful.

**Again what did you think about this chapter?**

**Are you surprised about the events of this universe?**

**Are you anxious about what's to come?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you to the people who reviewed which are:**

**Forever and eternal, Skoliver356, ****Mambo360jumb0****, ****FanficFemale****, ****Trezzytrez****, ****Lilly**

**Mambo360jumb0, thank you I'm glad you like it and it's great that you're a Skaz's fan too. Honestly, I can't always update with the same amount of time because it depends if I'm really busy or not and right now I am so I can't assure you that I will update quickly but I'll try my best. Also, your suggestions are really good and you have guessed a big part of the chapter but I had already wrote most of it. I hope you like it and keep the suggestions coming, I like that! ;)**

**Lilly, don't worry I won't drop it but I won't be able to update the next chapters very quickly since I have so much to do right now but I'll try my very best and I appreciate the patience of everyone towards it.**

**And now for the story, I give you chapter 5!**

The next morning, Kaz woke up with the soft touch of Skylar's fingers rummaging through his hair. He honestly thought this was the best way ever to wake up!

"Hi sweetie!" said the brown-eyed girl with a smile. "Time to wake up, it's almost 8 o'clock so Ernesto and Angela will serve breakfast soon."

"Alright!" said the boy with a yawn.

They arrived in the dining room hand in hand and were greeted by their hosts.

"Hello, love-birds!" said sweet Angela with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well, thank you Angela!" said Skylar. "Do you need any help?

"Well if you don't mind setting the table, I wouldn't say no!" replied the lady.

Ernesto signaled Kaz to come sit next to him in the living room.

"Kaz, is it?" asked the old man. "You know, you and your lovely girlfriend remind me of my wife and I when we were your age." He said and then pointing at Skylar he added "Let me tell you, that girl is clearly in love…I can tell by the way she looks at you."

Kaz's eyes went big. He was still getting used to the fact that she liked him in this world and now someone was saying that she was in love with him? That made him wonder, could it be possible that actual Skylar had drawn that heart in her textbook too? Was his whole life different here just because he has been more attentive? He was brought out of his reflection when Angela announced the breakfast was ready.

The meal was delicious and once they had finished, they said their goodbyes and hit the road. Skylar took Kaz's hand again and he told himself he was getting way too used to this. If he ever got the chance to go back to his own universe, he would definitely miss that. They finally arrived at Hapax's cave and gave him the box of Azimuth. Hapax then agreed to help them.

But unfortunately, one of Destructor's powers was, just like Skylar, to create space portals. He had managed to found out where Skylar and Kaz were currently so of course he arrived with The annihilator. Skylar's reflex was to grab Kaz's arm because she was well aware of Oliver's intentions. While The annihilator and Hapax broke into a fight, Destructor slowly approached his former best friend with the darkest eyes there could be. He was wearing black from head to toe with a long leather coat.

"So, we meet again." Started Destructor which made Kaz roll his eyes at the evil cliché.

"Look Oliver, can we talk, please?" nicely asked Kaz.

"DESTRUCTOR!" yelled the villain. "My name's Destructor now and I'm going to destroy you for betraying me!" Then he looked at the girl he was still obsessed about. "Skylar, I bet you want your powers back again don't you? I can give them to you right now…if you agree to be with me, we can rule the world together." He tried approaching the girl who just stepped back, her grip tightening on her lover's arm.

"No Oliver, the only thing I want is you to be good again and to be our best friend again! Where is the guy who wouldn't even hurt a fly? Where is the loyal friend we once knew?" she desperately asked.

"HE KILLED HIM!" he yelled pointing Kaz. "And now, I'm gonna kill him back!"

Putting his forearms in an x position, he stroke Kaz violently with a powerful ray that came out of them. The beautiful boy was ejected across the room and hit the hard wall of the cave with his back before falling to the ground. Skylar flinched at the crack she heard. Kaz never felt more pain in his life and he realized he didn't feel his legs anymore. He started panicking. Destructor flew to where he was and kicked his face forcefully while doing a back flip. Kaz screamed with atrocious pain, blood already dripping down his face.

"NOOOO!" yelled Skylar at the top of her lungs breaking into tears. She flipped as fast as she could to where both boys were and kicked Oliver's legs making him fall to the ground. Destructor was quickly back on his feet and about to strike Kaz again but Skylar jumped in front of him, covering him with her body.

"Get out of the way Skylar!" yelled the evil one.

"NEVER!" she yelled back. "I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!" she shouted, her words echoing in the cave.

The man who was once Oliver evilly smirked.

"Fine, have it your way, he doesn't have much time left anyway!" he said upon hearing how badly his nemesis was breathing. "I think I pierced one of his lungs…I don't mind letting him suffer." He said before yelling at The annihilator who had knocked out Hapax.

"Come on…we don't have to waste our time with them anymore!" he said, cackling evilly while creating a space portal in which The annihilator entered. Then looking at Skylar he said emotionless: "Pay me a visit once he's dead!" and with that he disappeared in the portal.

Skylar was crying her eyes out upon hearing Kaz's breathing getting worst.

"Skylar…" whispered Kaz taking deep breaths. He felt himself close to passing out but had an idea…it didn't have much chance of working but it was the only hope he had. "I come…from an al…alternate…universe…I have to…go back…to my world…to live…"

Skylar was shocked. That explained so much…She had to take him to the cave, hopefully the Travelling twirl would be there and he would go back to his world and none of this would have happened to him. But how could she bring him there…he couldn't walk…she couldn't carry him…Hapax was still knocked out and it was too far anyway. And she cried again, telling herself this couldn't be it, the love of her life couldn't die like this. She cried again and again, thinking this was hopeless.

But then she saw it from the corner of her eyes…the wormhole transporter! It was right there on the coffee table. She immediately took it, grabbed Kaz and hit the button. Skylar gained hope once they were transported in the cave…but she lost it immediately. The Travelling twirl wasn't there.

She cried again taking Kaz's face in her hands.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" she said.

Kaz weakly smiled at her. "If I have to die…I'm glad…yours is the last…face I see…"

She cried even more. "I love you! I love you so much!"

"I…know now…that I….love you too…no matter…what world…I'm into…" he said becoming more and more inaudible. When he was sure he had took his last breathe, he closed his eyes. Skylar screamed painfully at the scene.

…

Suddenly, she felt a giant breeze. She looked up, the Travelling twirl had just appeared. She couldn't believe her eyes. Without wasting time, she pushed Kaz forcefully towards it and stepped back. She saw him behind pulled and engulfed completely by the green hole. And, as fast as it came, everything abruptly vanished.

**What did you think about the fight between Kaz and Oliver?**

**Where you worried about Kaz?**

**What other interesting things came out of this chapter?**

**Please tell me by reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. I'm pretty busy at the time so like you may have noticed, I'm gonna update once a week from now on. Thanks to the ones who reviewed: **

**Trezzytrez, skoliver456, Maeph93, jemmalover1, ****Mambo360jumb0**

**Trezzytrez, thanks again for reviewing, let's see if Kaz is gonna be okay…**

**Skoliver456, I'm happy you shared ideas with me, I like when people do that but I'm heading a different way for this chapter, tell me what you think!**

**Maeph93, thanks for the review. Sorry for the grammar errors, I speak French and it's sometimes hard for me to write in English without faults because often I don't even notice that I made some but I'll try not to!**

**Jemmalover1, Kaz is beautiful isn't he! I put another line similar in this chapter just for you! ;)**

**Mambo360jumb0, I read your idea…you're just gonna have to wait for the other chapters!**

Kaz felt himself expulsed once again from the twirl and hit the hard ground. The Travelling Twirl disappeared again, leaving no trace of ever being there. Kaz didn't move for a while afraid his legs weren't working. But once he realized he could breathe find, he took courage and moved slowly. He got up! He was fine! He didn't even have a single bruise…it worked!

Kaz heard his name behind shouted and this time he knew it was Oliver. He ran outside the cave and sure enough his impatient looking friend was there in front of him.

"Kaz, we don't have time to waste…" the poor boy didn't even had time to finish his sentence that he was engulfed in a giant hug.

"Oliver! Oliver it's you! Ah you are my best friend in the whole wide world, you know that?" said the frantic looking guy without letting go. He suddenly stepped back and took his friend by the shoulders before asking unsure: "Do you by any chance feel the urge to destroy me?"

Oliver blinked a couple of times at the unusual question before slowly answering: "Not more than usual…"

"Ah, this is fantastic, my best friend doesn't want to destroy me!" screamed the overly excited boy taking his pal in his arms once again.

"Okay, okay! What's going on? You're acting even weirder than usual!" asked Oliver clearly confused.

Kaz took a deep breath…this was gonna take a little bit of explaining.

"Okay, truth is…you see that cave over there?" he said pointing towards it. "I went in it, and then got in a weird green twirl, and then I went into an alternate universe, where I was dating Skylar and you were trying to kill me for this and then I almost died and now I realize I really am in love with Skylar!" he said really fast in one breath, unsure of his friend's reaction. He even closed his eyes ready for the hit. When it never came he opened up his eyes and saw Oliver's shocked face.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked the saddened boy.

Kaz sighed deeply, wishing it was.

"No…it isn't a joke. I'm sorry Oliver but I had to tell you, I couldn't hide something like this from you." He said sincerely sorry.

After taking it in, Oliver sighed softly and asked kindly: "Why don't you tell me more about this alternate universe?"

Kaz smiled a bit and started explaining every single details as they walked down the volcano and towards Hapax's cave. Once he had finished, he looked at his best friend expectantly and asked: "So…do you want to destroy me now?"

Oliver smiled a bit before responding.

"Nah! The annihilator hasn't turned me evil so I'm just never gonna speak to you again!"

"WHAT?" shrieked Kaz afraid.

Oliver laughed at the sight before reassuring him.

"Relax, I was joking! Look, I think I might understand other Oliver's reaction from the way he found out…he probably thought you and Skylar were dating behind his back. But I'm happy you straight out told me how you fell…you know how important honesty is for me, eh Kazimieras!" he said teasingly elbowing his friend.

"Yes I do know!" said Kaz smiling. "So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool!" replied Oliver.

"So? What are we gonna do about Skylar?" asked Kaz nervously.

"Well, first let's try to turn her good again…and after that…let her choose. I mean if she really likes you…it will be hard at first but I guess I'll be happy for you guys." Oliver started.

"Yeah same with me if she likes you. Because maybe in this world she didn't really draw that heart and she actually has feelings for you." Replied Kaz. "Let's promise that we'll never put her between our friendship, alright?"

"Alright!" said Oliver before shaking on it.

After the rather long trip, they finally made it to Hapax's cave before the night. He agreed to help them because of the bravery they showed by retrieving the box of Azimuth. Although, before they had time to leave and go back the earth, Skylar and The annihilator appeared through a space portal.

"Skylar!" exclaimed both guys.

"Hello old friends!" evilly said the girl.

The annihilator realized Oliver was alive even though Skylar said she killed him.

"Why isn't Oliver dead? You were supposed to kill him!" he angrily shouted.

"I did! I don't understand how he's still alive!" nervously replied Skylar.

"Must be the work of Caduceo who has the power to restore life." Said the supervillain.

"Yeah…probably!" replied a relieved Skylar.

While the two were chatting about that, Kaz and Oliver were trying to find a way to get Skylar to be good again.

"There must be some way to bring Skylar back to her good self." Said Oliver.

"There is." Said the elder behind them.

"Really? How?" expectantly asked Kaz.

"If she receives a kiss from someone who truly loves her...you'll get your Skylar back." answered Hapax.

"Heard that one before!" said Oliver skeptical. "And I almost died because of it!"

"Yeah because The annihilator gave her the power to suck life out of someone with a kiss!" explained Kaz.

"Then, I guess the question is, does she still have that power? Might be risky to try it but I promise you it is a cure for imposed evilness…it's kind of like sucking out the venom out of someone's system." Continued Hapax.

The two villain had heard the last of their conversation which made The annihilator cackle a little.

"From the evil cackle, I'm guessing she still have it." Said Oliver.

Kaz looked at Skylar and frowned. Her eyes were telling otherwise, plus she went to bite her lips but restrained herself…she only did that when she was trying to lie. He turned to Oliver.

"Sorry for that!" he told him.

"For what?" asked the confused boy.

"This!" said Kaz before taking a step forward, grabbing Skylar's neck and kissed her lips.

"No!" yelled both Oliver and The annihilator.

Skylar fell in Kaz's arms unconscious.

"Skylar?" frantically yelled the handsome guy holding her.

But then her white strand turned pink and she slowly opened her eyes. At that moment The annihilator blasted Kaz with his power canon. Skylar quickly got back on her feet and stroke The annihilator with a ray coming out of her forearms. When she saw he was lying on the ground inert she turned back to Kaz who was surrounded by Oliver and Hapax.

"Kaz, are okay?" asked his best friend.

"Yeah I am…he just grazed my shoulder!" he said getting up.

"How did you know Skylar didn't have the power anymore?" asked Oliver curious. He was so sure she still had it.

"Yes how did you know?" wondered Skylar herself blushing a bit.

"I knew from your eyes and you tried not to bite your lips which you only do when you're lying!" he tried to say casually while shrugging.

"And since you truly love her, you knew it would work!" stated Hapax.

With that realization Skylar's eyes widened.

"You truly love me?" she asked Kaz.

Kaz gulped and looked at Oliver who seemed uneasy.

"We both do!" he said referring to Oliver and him.

Before Skylar could even react to this statement, Kaz suddenly started to tumble and fell to the ground.

"Kaz!" they all exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Oliver said seeing black lines creeping on Kaz's face. "The annihilator shoot him with black widower's poison powder…it's spreading throughout his body!" said Oliver kneeling down.

"So that means he's…he's" started Skylar unable to end her sentence, not wanting to acknowledge it.

"He's dying!" finished Hapax.

**So, what do you think?**

**I wanted to wait for the real episode the air and I used some materials from it.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews: ****Jemmalover1, trezzytrez, Maeph93, forever and eternal, Mambo360jumb0, Glee Clue Rock 1251, skaz fan girl and tomboy 600.**

**Jemmalover1, I loved your review so much! Haha.**

**Trezzytrez, Oliver and Kaz's friendship is the greatest right!**

**Forever and eternal, I love how your such a big supporter of skaz!**

**Mambo360jumb0, thanks for the wonderful idea, I got inspired by it but changed it a bit. Hope you like how it turns out.**

**Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

"We have to get him to Mighty Med fast" said a nervous Oliver. "Skylar, can you create a space portal please…Skylar?" he asked before turning around.

Skylar was standing there frozen, looking down at Kaz with a distress look.

"Skylar!" he yelled which snapped her out of her trance.

"What?" she asked finally hearing him.

"Space portal!" he ordered.

"Right!" she responded before opening one.

They grabbed Kaz and went through the portal saying goodbye to Hapax.

They arrived in the hospital where Horace was standing.

"What's going on?" asked the concerned man after seeing Kaz.

"The annihilator shot him with black widower's poison powder…we're losing him!" yelled Oliver.

The whole staff was running around like crazy. They put Kaz on a bed and injected him something to stabilize him. Oliver and Skylar heard his heartbeat flat lining. Skylar who was again frozen snapped and screamed: "DO SOMETHING!" before crashing into Oliver's arms, frightened tears already coming out. Horace asked for the defibrillator.

"Clear" he said before shocking Kaz once. His whole body bounced due to the electricity going through it which made Skylar flinch and hold on Oliver tighter. "Clear" he tried one more time…still nothing. "Clear" he tried for a third time…nothing happened. Silence filled the room with only the piercing sound of a flat line behind heard. It was closely followed by Skylar's hoarse sobs as she tightened her grip on Oliver's arms hard enough for him to shriek. She let go immediately and looked back at Kaz.

Horace sadly looked at the two friends before putting words on the obvious scene occurring before their eyes.

"I'm sorry…he's gone!" he said while Skylar was already vigorously shaking her head.

"No…no…NO!" she repeated, each no becoming louder as her sobs were becoming stronger.

She ran towards Kaz and grabbed him in her arms crying over his body.

"Don't do this Kaz…you can't do this…wake up! Wake up!" she yelled shaking the dead body by the shoulders.

"Stop it!" screamed Oliver in tears. When she wasn't stopping he had to grab her by the waist and separate her from the unmoving body. She was yelling and struggling but for once Oliver was stronger and calmed her down slowly before her knees gave out and they both fell to the ground crying their eyes out. They were holding on to each other as strongly as devastation was. Skylar got up once again and went back to Kaz, softly passing her gentle fingers on each feature of his beautiful face…that was torture, a kind of torture you can't keep yourself from. Oliver who had gotten up looked at Horace with an idea.

"I know…we have to find Caducoe…he's the only one who can restore Kaz's life!" he said full of hope.

"I am Caducoe!" finally said Horace.

"What? Then do something!" yelled the boy.

"I can't! I could only restore five lives and I have none left." he replied with sadness.

"What? Then it really is over!" replied Oliver overwhelmed.

Skylar cried harder resting her forehead on Kaz's. She took a deep breath before she surrendered with a final goodbye. She softly put her lips on Kaz's ones which were becoming colder by the minute. She let go of his lips but rested her forehead on his.

The deadly silence was broken by a beep. Skylar frowned. Another beep, she looked up. When a third beep was heard Horace, Oliver and others approached the bed. It was Kaz's heartbeat.

Suddenly Kaz's torso started moving again following the rhythm of the beeps. He started inhaling and exhaling. Then, he opened up his eyes.

A loud gasp escaped from everyone as confusion filled them.

"What's everybody looking at?" asked the now alive beauty.

"Kaz you're…you're alive!" stuttered Oliver.

"What in the world just happened?" asked Horace.

Kaz looked at the girl over him who was yet again paralyzed.

"Sky? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Am I hallucinating?" she wondered not taking her eyes of the boy.

"If you are then we are too!" replied Oliver smiling.

"Then Kaz really is alive?" she asked still making eye contact with him.

"Yes he is!" said Horace happily.

"Am I not supposed to be?" asked Kaz with a confused smile before blushing from the intensity of Skylar's stare.

"No, two seconds ago you were dead…literally!" replied the doctor.

"Then how is he alive now?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know yet but I'm gonna find out!" said Horace determined.

Skylar murmured to Kaz with an unbelieving tone: "You're alive."

"I know!" he whispered back looking down at her lips. Before either one of them had time to react Oliver came and gave his best friend a giant hug.

"I'm so relieved Kaz. I thought I had lost you." he emotionally said.

"Well, I'm relieved I'm still alive too!" replied Kaz looking over his friend's shoulder at Skylar who started realizing it and smiled wildly letting tears fall out again but happy tears this time.

Horace was so relieved but wondered what could have possibly brought Kaz back to life. He didn't know yet but he was determined to find out.

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Please tell me your thoughts by reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I took so long to update the last chapter and I had some time yesterday, I decided to upload chapter 8 already. **

**Thanks for the reviews: ****Glee Clue Rock 1251, forever and eternal, trezzytrez and Mambo360jumb0.**

**Forever and eternal, of course I'll keep writing Skaz stories after this one! :D**

**Mambo360jumb0, wow you really see me coming! I had basically the same idea as you for this chapter. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

For the first time in weeks, everything was calm at Mighty Med. While the boys were already bored, Horace was desperately trying to found out how Kaz came back to life. Skylar on her part was behind really secretive. No one had seen her kiss Kaz goodbye and she hoped it would stay that way. She couldn't help herself though but wonder if it really was because Kaz truly loved her that she became good again. Sure he told her so but he said that he and Oliver both did…maybe he meant as friends…why did this have to be so complicated. Also, how is it possible that Kaz came back to life…it couldn't be because of her kiss right? A kiss had never done that before in all history. No, that wasn't it so why bother telling anyone!

A now determined Skylar walked out of her room and headed towards the entrance of the hospital. Kaz was sitting there doing some paper work.

"Hi Sky!" he greeted her with his nice voice.

"Nothing!" she shrieked defensively.

"What?" he confusedly asked.

"Umm, I mean hey Kaz!" she said calming down. "I'm so glad you're okay." She continued with a big smile leaning on the desk where the cute boy was sitting.

"Well, I'm so glad you're good again!" he replied smiling widely at the pretty girl.

He got up from his chair and extended his arms indicating her to hug him to which she happily complied. The smile she wore on her face slowly faded as her heartbeat fastened at the touch of Kaz. Last time she touched him he was dead…she restrained the tears that were threatening to fall out as she told herself it was all behind, he was okay now. She started playing with the tip of his hair making him weaken. He was already getting lost in the scent of Skylar's amazing hair as he tightened his arms around her.

They were both lost in this embrace until Kaz looked up and saw Oliver on the other side of the room wearing a sad smile on his face. Kaz immediately let go of Skylar and took her by the shoulders instead. Nodding in his friend's direction he stated: "Hasn't Oliver been wonderful to you throughout those past few weeks?"

"Um…sure he has!" replied a confused Skylar. Of course she agreed but that remark was so out of nowhere. Stepping back away from Kaz she went to give her other friend a hug too as a thank you. She gave him a peck on the cheek while saying so. Then she walked out of the room.

Oliver approached Kaz who had sat down again and was looking at some papers.

"Don't!" he simply told his friend.

"Don't what?" casually asked Kaz not taking his eyes off his papers.

Taking a seat next to him, Oliver replied: "Don't try to push her towards me. Have you already forgotten what happened in the alternate universe when you tried to deny your feelings for her? Don't wait until you almost lose her again to act on them." he calmly resonated Kaz.

"Well, we're not in that alternate universe. She probably doesn't share back the feelings I have for her. She most likely loves you in this world!" he answered still not looking up, trying to stay as composed as he could be. But Oliver knew better.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" he ironically scoffed before getting up and walking away.

With his head still bent down, Kaz followed him with only his eyes as a range of emotion displayed through them.

…

Horace was still investigating the secret behind Kaz's life restoration. Skylar was the last one close to him before his heart started beating again so maybe she'd have an idea of what happened. After checking her room, he went to the rec room and sure enough Skylar was there. Sitting on the couch with a lost look on her face, she was already giving away the fact that she did knew something.

"Skylar, can I talk to you please?" asked kindly her father figure.

"What ever for?" she asked unsure as she looked up to him.

The man took a deep breath and sat down next to her before looking in her eyes.

"If you know anything from how Kaz was brought back to life, you have to tell me sweetie." He said thinking that she was not very good at hiding things. Her eyes widened and she started stuttering.

"I…I don't know nothing….I mean anything…I mean…goodbye!" she said getting up and sprinting out of the room.

Horace wouldn't stop until he knew, so if he couldn't find out by asking her directly, he would ask one of the guys to do it.

He exited the rec room and came face to face with Oliver.

"Oliver…I have a mission for you!" he declared.

**Did you like this chapter?**

**So much mixed emotions right?**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews : ****trezzytrez, skoliver356, forever and eternal, Glee Clue Rock 1251, Mambo360jumb0.**

**Trezzytrez and forever and eternal, okay maybe I haven't explained well the positions of the people, sorry, it was really clear in my head but I didn't write it…oops! Anyway, you'll both understand in this chapter how come no one saw the kiss from how they were standing.**

**Mambo360jumb0, this time you didn't guess the plot but I hope you'll like this chapter nonetheless!**

Oliver couldn't believe what he had gotten himself onto. Sure he was close to Skylar and could easily talk to her but a stubborn Skylar was another story. If she really was hiding something as Horace suspected, this was not gonna be easy. He knocked on her door loud enough for her to hear him over her music. He heard the sound behind lowered and two seconds later Skylar opened her door.

"Oh, hi Oliver!" she said with a smile.

"We have to talk!" replied the boy with a straight face.

"Horace sent you?" she asked about to close the door.

"Yes!" he said stopping the door with his hand before entering the room.

"Look…I don't know anything!" she told him closing the door as he sat on a chair.

She had done a nice job redecorating. It didn't look like a hospital room anymore. Horace had given her the permission since she was stuck here for who knows how long. It helped that she was her favorite patient. As Oliver was looking at her 'wall of pictures' as she calls it, he noticed that the faces that appeared the most was Kaz's and his own. He smiled lightly pondering as how to start this conversation. He could take his time. She wouldn't walk out on him, she knew he wasn't one to give up.

Skylar had taken a seat on the edge of her bed facing her friend. She took a deep breath waiting for him to begin. How was she gonna get out of this?

"Look Sky…if you make such a big deal out of not telling anyone what you're hiding…it just shows how important it actually is." He started trying to resonate her.

"What I don't want to tell has no connection with how Kaz is alive…so do me a favor and tell Horace to forget about it!" she determinedly said crossing her arms.

"Right because we both know Horace will stop investigating before getting to the bottom of a story!" he said sarcastically.

"You were over him…" he continued referring to the moment in question. "From where I stood I could only see your back but you seemed to have your forehead on his…did you…did you kiss him?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I did not!" she said biting her lip.

Oliver laughed lightly at the sight.

"How did I never noticed that before?" he asked himself.

"What?" she wondered.

"You did it again…you bit your lip…which according to Kaz means you're lying!" he answered.

This time she didn't answer.

"He loves you too you know." He simply told her.

"Yeah, as a friend just like you…that's what he meant in Hapax's cave right?" she asked.

Oliver shook his head before answering: "No, that's not what he meant"

He looked her straight in her eyes and for the first time admitted his feelings.

"We both love you as more than friends." He bitter sweetly told her.

Skylar just looked at him what an agape mouth.

"I fell in love with you before I even knew you…I read all the comic books that talked about you and always wondered what it would be like if you actually existed…you can imagine how over the moon I was when I found out you did…but maybe I…maybe I continued seeing you as that unattainable dream. Being so focused on how beautiful you were, I missed all those things that made you…you!" he realized. "He didn't. He noticed that little habit of yours and so much more. He knows you like the back of his hand." He continued.

"You know me pretty well too." She said not wanting him to feel bad.

"Yes, because you talk to me. But Kaz…Kaz can read you like an open book just by looking in your eyes. And I know you know him just as much. I remember one time I was sitting next to Kaz and he was humming. You came in and asked 'What are you nervous about Kaz?' I've known him my whole life and I never realized he hums when he's nervous but you did! "

Skylar looked down blushing.

"That kind of connection screams true love!" he laughed sadly.

"Oliver…" she started closing her eyes not wanting to break his heart.

"It's okay Sky…you'll always be my best girl friend, I'll always love you but now I know that this kind of love is just a strong friendship…it might be a little hard for now but I'm actually eager to meet the girl with who I'll have the same strong connection as you and Kaz do!" he finished smiling softly.

"I'll always love you too, you'll always be one of my best friends…that will never change" she said happy with how he was taking this. "And that girl is gonna be one of the luckiest lady in the world, believe me!" she said smiling widely at the cutie.

"Thanks." He said with a real smile this time. "So…you did kiss him eh!"

"Yes." She murmured looking down again. "But you can't tell Horace because he'll tell Kaz."

"You really think the director of a hospital can't keep his mouth shut? Plus would it be so bad if Kaz found out…I can assure you he shares the feelings you're holding for him." said Oliver.

"Well if so…I want to tell him myself." answered a hopeful Skylar.

"Alright! But I will tell Horace. He resolutely wants to found out what happened." he said getting up and kissing her cheek before walking out of her room.

Skylar stood there looking at Oliver's retreating form, lost in her thoughts.

**What do you think about the way this story is heading?**

**Did you notice the reference from Do you wanna build a lava man, when Skylar said that Kaz hums when he's nervous…I loved that part so much!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews: trezzytrez, ****Mambo360jumb0, skoliver356, Glee Clue Rock 1251, forever and eternal, Jemmalover1**

**Mambo360jumb0, no I don't know how to publish with an Ipad or an Iphone sorry!**

**Forever and eternal, they have a better connection than Oliver and Skylar, right!**

Skylar signed as she headed towards the entrance of Mighty Med. She knew what she had to do and she had all the reasons to feel confident about it. Then why did she feel so scared and nervous and vulnerable. Maybe it was the fact that it was too important…he meant so much to her!

Arriving at destination, she felt even more scared. Upon seeing Kaz sitting at his desk with his head down, she took a few seconds to admire him. How did he manage to do that…every day he seemed even more beautiful than the day before.

With this thought lingering on her mind, her feet took the last steps separating her from the desk. She leaned on it while taking a deep breath. This was now or never…

Kaz looked up and noticed her. He frowned, already feeling her discomfort.

"Hey Sky…what's wrong?" he asked with a concerned voice.

Skylar immediately looked down, Oliver's voice resonating in her head: _'Kaz can read you like an open book just by looking in your eyes.'_ She had to keep her eyes down, she did not want him knowing everything that was going through her mind at the moment.

"I…um…I think we have to talk…" she managed to say still looking down.

Kaz was really concerned now. He got up and joined her on the other side of the desk. Putting two fingers below her chin, he made her look up, her eyes connecting with his kind ones. When he heard her breath hitching at the movement he released her chin immediately and put his hands in his pockets instead, feeling really self-conscious. His stare never stopped looking worried though.

"Sky…you're scaring me…what's going on?" he tried once again.

"Kaz…maybe we should…" she was interrupted by a ringtone.

"Sorry, just a sec…" said Kaz impatient before taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello" he said answering the phone. "Stephanie?"

Skylar frowned upon hearing her nemesis name…okay so maybe she wasn't her nemesis but she could become any seconds now. What was she calling Kaz for?

"Why do you want us to go on a date all of a sudden?" asked Kaz confused.

Skylar's heart stopped for just a second, she looked back down again ready to leave the room crushed.

"Look Stephanie...I'm busy right now, there's someone much more important to me who requires my full attention." He said before hanging up.

Skylar abruptly looked back up again not believing her ears.

"You just turned down Stephanie because of me?" she asked stunned.

"Of course" started Kaz frowning. "You mean the world to me while she means very little."

"You mean that?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Skylar" he said looking directly in her eyes. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it! You know how I feel about you, I told you in Hapax's cave. And that's probably what's bothering you eh! You feel awkward towards me because I love you but you don't share back the feeling and you don't know how to turn me down…plus you belong with Oliver not me…" said the pretty boy saddened.

Skylar looked at him with widen eyes and an agape mouth. She started breathing really loudly, her eyes watering. She enveloped his neck with her arms before crashing her mouth on his.

It took a few seconds for Kaz to understand what was happening. But he quickly recovered putting his arms around her waist and started kissing his favorite girl back. People around them started cheering, whistling and clapping. But Kaz and Skylar barely noticed lost in their own little world. Although, they did hear Oliver's voice saying 'About time!' before they broke the kiss. They looked at each other smiling wider than ever before.

"I love you" Skylar told him for the first time.

"I love you" replied Kaz without hesitation.

Horace came beside the two and gave a big clap on Kaz's back.

"Congratulations you two!" and pointing at Kaz he said "Break her heart and I'll break your face, get it?"

"Got it!" replied Kaz.

Kaz smiled and looked at Skylar.

"I could never anyway! Breaking her heart would also break mine!" he said lovingly.

"Aww" replied Skylar before taking him by the collar and giving him a big loud kiss.

"Congrats guys!" said Oliver "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks man!" replied his best friend while shaking his hand. Kaz was happy to see that Oliver really meant that.

"Thanks Oliver!" said Skylar giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh and Horace" said Skylar. "Before Kaz came back to life, I kissed him!"

"You did?" asked Horace intrigued.

"You did?" asked Kaz flirtatiously.

"She did!" affirmed Oliver already knowing that.

"Yes, but that can't be why he's alive right?" asked Skylar.

"Well, Oliver told me you had, a couple weeks ago, the power to kill someone with a kiss, is that true?" asked the doctor.

"Umm…yes, but The Annihilator took it back…" responded the superhero.

"I think that instead of taking it back like he intended to do, he probably reversed it…so instead of killing someone with a kiss you gained the power to give life with one." explained Horace.

"Really? That's incredible." answered the girl.

"Did you have the possibility to kill one or more persons?" asked Horace.

"Only one." She said.

"Well, than you could only bring one back to life…you made a great use out of it." Said the man before giving a side hug to Kaz showing his affection towards him.

"Yes, you did!" said Oliver before heading back to his patient with Horace.

"So, I owe you my life!" exclaimed Kaz to his love.

"And I owe you mine!" she replied kissing him once again.

That was something they wouldn't get bored of, that's for sure!

**The end**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Do you like the ending?**

**Do you want a short epilogue?**

**Please review!**

**P.S: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed on my story, I really appreciate it. Please stay tuned because, I'm not at my last Skaz fanfiction!**


End file.
